


红杏枝头（十）

by Hoooo



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoooo/pseuds/Hoooo





	红杏枝头（十）

王俊凯现在算是摸透了王源这吃软不吃硬的个性，凡事都要哄着他一点才行。不过只要不触及原则问题，惯着他点也无妨。王俊凯本身也是个吃软不吃硬的主，在家有爷爷撑腰自然是唯我独尊的，在外面也是众星拱月般的过活，从没有过需要迁就别人的时候。也就王源敢和他蹬鼻子上脸。

不过王俊凯也乐意，最近他越来越喜欢逗弄王源，先把人逗出些脾气来，再圈在怀里细声哄好。王源躺在他怀里用平板电脑查看工作邮件，手上没空，就使唤王俊凯给他喂薯片。王俊凯平常是不让他吃零食的，他这都才拿出来还没开封，王俊凯就开始在耳边唠叨。王源被他念得烦，就把零食藏起来吃，但也不知道王俊凯是不是满屋子都安了监控，不是在书房的椅子上找到了薯片残渣，就是在垃圾桶里发现了零食包装袋。

王俊凯一旦抓住了他的小辫子，就会过来找他麻烦，通常两人闹着闹着就滚到床上去了。一番折腾过后，心满意足的王俊凯为了讨好王源，就会许他吃，不过是自己喂他吃。王源吃东西的时候腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，让王俊凯不禁想起了小时候养的仓鼠，也是这样喂它吃东西的。王俊凯嘴里衔着一块薯片，侧头过去递给王源，王源不留神一凑上来，他就偷到了一个吻。王源发觉自己中计，嗔怪道“哎呀，王俊凯，你很烦。”

王俊凯一脸得逞的笑，他拍了拍王源的肚子，问，“你明天跟我去参加婚礼吗？”

“我才不去。”

王源不去也好，王俊凯就怕他跟自己提那些过往云烟。但是王源不去也是有他自己的原因的，这夏在景她爸是娱乐产业大亨，婚礼虽办得私密，但话题性却丝毫不逊色于王俊凯结婚那回。光是她爸手底下的明星艺人，就占了娱乐圈的半壁江山了，长公主大喜的日子，岂能不整整齐齐的出席。

在王源看来，这“人怕出名猪怕壮”说得一点都没错，他不想出名，更不想借着王俊凯出名。一来他身份特殊，不愿成为人们茶余饭后的八卦对象，以免牵扯出一些事端，影响到家人的仕途。二来他懒得去面对王俊凯那些莺莺燕燕，他就是喜欢这种敌在明我在暗的感觉。

不过与其这样说，倒不如说是他内心深处还是对王俊凯极度缺乏信任，他不相信王俊凯能在他这里浪子回头，所以也算是给自己留一条后路吧。不然真到那一天，全国人民都要知道自己被绿了。也正因如此，他和王俊凯结婚这事，除了家里人，他连同学朋友都没有告知。

 

王俊凯在家养了十来天的病，工作上的事已经堆了一堆了，除去只需要他做出决策和指示这种通过电话邮件就能解决的，也还有需要他亲自主持的会议，确定新领域的开发运营。

只是他和王源刚刚才小别似新婚，正是黏糊的时候，早上本来想讨一个goodbye kiss就出门的，不想亲着亲着就更加舍不得分开了，他真是恨不得把王源绑身上，片刻都不分开。想到正好王源的工作告一段落，最近得闲，可以陪他去公司。王俊凯就不由分说的把还穿着睡衣的王源扛起来放进车里，王源挣扎着要去更衣洗漱，王俊凯拍了拍他的屁股让他老实点，说他公司的休息室里什么都有。

王源连鞋都没来得及穿，光着脚丫子不能沾地，只能有王俊凯抱他上去。王源双臂环着王俊凯的脖子，双腿环着王俊凯的腰，像只树袋熊一样挂在他身上。王俊凯双手托着王源的屁股，边走边揉，王源忍不住地躲，这一动作，就会往下掉一点，王俊凯走几步就要往上掂一掂。他要真把王源摔了，那以后再想抱他是不可能的。

好在王俊凯有专用电梯直达顶楼，不会让别人看到就好。咦~不对!王源抬头警惕的看了一眼电梯里的摄像头，那监控室的人岂不是会看到？!

王俊凯察觉到怀里这人的小心思，笑道，“怎么？怕被人偷窥啊？”

“不行，王俊凯你还是放我下来吧，给人看见影响不好。”

王俊凯见他是真害羞，也不逗他了，“没事，这里的监控录像，只有我能调出来。”

 

王俊凯早上有两个会，王源就在他休息室里补觉。第一个会结束后他来给王源送早餐，叫醒了他的小懒虫，让他起来洗漱后吃点东西，不能把早餐睡过去了。

监督王源吃了两个包子半碗粥，王俊凯就去开第二场会了，走之前还叮嘱他把剩下半碗粥喝完。

王俊凯开完会再次回到休息室，推门进去就看见王源穿着自己的白衬衫趴在床上看手机，两条白细的小腿交叉着立起来，脚底板正对着自己的方向。他走过去盘起一条腿坐在床上，掐着王源的腰线，说，“我的宝宝又饿了呀？”他故意把饿字咬的很重。

王源打开他的手，翻了个身，对他说，“给我找皮带，你衣柜里没有，我裤子都没法穿。”说完用下巴指了指丢在床头的西装裤。

“在你老公面前还用穿什么裤子。”

王源白了他一眼，“我要出去，我总不能穿一身睡衣在你公司晃吧。”末了还用脚踹了踹王俊凯，让他赶紧给自己找皮带去。

“我这没多余的了，要不我腰上这条给你？”说完他还真的去解皮带，只是裤子随着皮带一起落地。

剧情无关，可不看

两人都还没进行到下一步，就被一阵敲门声和随即出现在门口的人给打断了。童彤推门就看见半裸着后背的王源坐在办公桌上，王俊凯的半张脸不悦的从王源身体旁侧探出来，童彤恨不得自己的眼球原地爆炸，或许还能保住工作，她只迟疑了一秒不到，就立马关上了门。虽说刚刚逆着光她也没看清楚啥，不过光是那个轮廓，就足够威胁到她的生存了。

过了会王俊凯的内线电话打出来让她进去，童彤虽然心有余悸，却也只能硬着头皮进去。

屋内只有王俊凯一个人了，看样子脸色不是很好。“什么事情能让你这样没规矩。”

“老，老板，Chris先生那边来人了，说是来给你解释一下前几日的绯闻，他们的公关团队都已经处理好了。还请您见谅。”

“就这点事？”

“对，那您要不要见见那人？”

“不见，滚！”

王俊凯他还当是什么十万火急的事情的，那些个娱记成天都盯着他，他隔三差五的都被传绯闻，早就无所谓了，反正对他也没什么影响。他时常看了新闻才知道自己又有了个新男友，哪怕和朋友一起出去吃个饭撸个串，那些人都能给他编出来一部言情大戏。他要是个个都去计较，那他都不用工作了，成天的打名誉维权官司。王俊凯上次还调侃说自己不如去开个律师事务所，专门给自己打维权官司，那他靠别人的赔款都能盈利不少。

没想到童彤还真听进去了，隔天就给他找来了个大学学姐，据说是迪士尼法务部出来的，正打算和男朋友一起回国发展。这秘书能干也是好事，就是有时候办事效率太高了也让人猝不及防。虽然王氏那边也有自己的法务部，但终究不是自己的人，总部那边错中复杂，要真到自己入主中宫那天，难免横生枝节。王俊凯也就正好借着这个契机给自己组了个法务部。

只是他那里体会得到打工的人的难处，童彤不禁感叹道君心难测，生怕自己一个没顾虑周全就给丢了饭碗。通常都是敲了敲门就直接进去的，而且今天Chris可是亲自在外面的会客室等着，她不敢怠慢，老板又一直不出来，她只得去帮Chris一探究竟。

她可不知道王源在里面，不然给她一万个胆子她也不敢为了老板的情人，而去惹到这位正牌老板娘。还撞见了不该看到的场面。再进走进去时她想王源定还在休息室，因此没提Chris是本人来的。却不想被隔着门的王源听去了一半，经过直觉和主观判断后，得出的结论就是Chris找到公司来了。


End file.
